1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electroconductive fiber having increased internal stress resistance, a method of manufacturing the same, and a fiber complex including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-molecular polymers are generally used as electrical insulators due to their low electroconductivity. However, the demand has increased for electroconductive high-molecular polymers produced by adding an electroconductive filling material (e.g., a conductive polymer) to high-molecular polymers or textures.
For example, electroconductive high-molecular polymers may be used as electrodes of bio-information capturing sensors in order to obtain bio-information.
However, it has been found that an electroconductive texture has very low flexibility despite having excellent conductivity, and it is hard to immobilize a conductive thread and a conductive wire due to their low internal stress resistance.